The disclosures herein relate in general to audio processing, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for suppressing noise using multiple signals.
In mobile telephone conversations, improving quality of uplink speech is an important and challenging objective. If noise suppression parameters (e.g., gain) are updated too infrequently, then such noise suppression is less effective in response to relatively fast changes in the received signals. Conversely, if such parameters are updated too frequently, then such updating may cause annoying musical noise artifacts.